oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Yukino Yukinoshita
Yukino Yukinoshita is the student of Class-2J of Sobu High and also the President of the Service Club. She was the lone member until Hachiman Hikigaya joined her. Yukino is quite popular even for her cold personality. Because of her look and skills in various fields, even Hachiman, who doesn't talk to anyone and doesn't even know his own classmate (Yui), recognized Yukino at the very instant he met her in the club room. Appearance Yukino is a beautiful girl with waist-length black hair which is tied with two red ribbons by each shoulder and angular blue eyes. She changed her hairstyle into twin tails when she went out with Hachiman and Komachi (but ended up with just Yukino and Hachiman) to buy a birthday present for Yui. She is seen as flat-chested compared to most of the other female characters, but remains just as beautiful. Yukino is mostly seen wearing her school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with a white shirt underneath it, a red ribbon tie, a plaid skirt and black stockings up to her knees. Personality Yukino is smart, beautiful, and comes from a wealthy family, but she has a tendency to be blunt and often points out faults in other people where normally it would be very hard to do so. Yukino believes that it is the duty of the "exceptional" (a.k.a. herself) to help the less fortunate, which Hachiman refers to as her twisted nobility. She also has a very cold and unfriendly demeanor for which Hachiman nicknames her the "Ice Queen". Her personality can be seen as exceedingly haughty to some people, including Hachiman. Despite this she is still capable of understanding other people and being kind and compassionate in her own way. According to Hachiman she is peerless in skills and personality. On a more personal level, she hates to be pointed out to have a smaller chest than other female characters. She always tries to maintain an elegant and dignified appearance, which is strongly evident when she covered her laughter after Hachiman had presented his cultural festival slogan containing heavy criticism of the committee members for slacking off on their duties. She is a competitive person, willing to win any competition officially and unofficially to prove herself and refuses to lose. There is a number of examples for this in the series, such as when she accepted Shizuka's challenge when asked if she was afraid of losing. Her main driving force is her wish to surpass her sister, going as far as doing what her sister had done in order to show that she could do it just as well. Despite all this, she sometimes shows her girly side and clumsiness as well later in the series, mostly to Hachiman when they are alone. She seems to like Pan-san, a stuffed panda brand. She even has the real manuscript of the story and its stuffed toy, which Hachiman finds surprising. She also showed her cold face when Yumiko expressed her idea of Pan-san not being cute. She also asked her friends to be quiet in time of Pan-san bamboo fight. Her obsession for Pan-san is known by both Yui and Hachiman. Yukino is almost always attracted to spots were Pan-san is displayed. Yukino is also fond of cats and anything cat-related. This is shown through out the anime series and was focused greatly in the Light novels. She even meowed with Hachiman's cat, Kamakura, causing him to ask her about it in a tone that suggested that he was dubious of her sanity. In Drama C.D , it was mentioned by Haruno that Yukino has a hobby of hugging her Pan-san doll and watches cat video on her computer. According to Hachiman she attracts airheads (Yui and Komachi) and almost all normal boys. Even though she doesn't lie, she sometimes beats around the bush of the topics. Despite her calm and reserved demeanor, she has a frighteningly darker side. Hachiman describes that she emits an evil aura when she is seriously angry and expressing her loathing about a certain individual. This can be seen when she told her opinion on chain messages senders and the belief that they should be eliminated. ''It should be noted that she made certain individuals like Sagawa and Shimoda expelled from during her middle school due to chain messages harassment directed to her. She even claimed that she would ''crush her enemies face-to-face. Another incident was when Hachiman asked her for meowing with Kamakura session, she admonished Hachiman in a way that made Hachiman felt if he spoke another word, she would kill him on the spot. At Chiba Village summer camp, she had a serious argument with Yumiko which reduced the latter to tears.The same was witnessed by Yui and Hachiman when Iroha questions of the rumors of Hayama and Yukino. She sometimes blushes in front of Hachiman, who occasionally sees her excited over little things like going to Destiny Land, etc. In spite of all this she is incredibly bad at directions as mentioned many times in Light novel. Abilities She is also good at sports but has no confidence in her stamina (refer to episode 3 of the anime). She also can see through people's personality (refer to episode 4 of the anime) and is always honest with her words, though they are often harsh. In addition, she is a good leader as seen when she successfully handled the festival committee in Sagami's stead. Her athletic skills are showcased in Episode 13. She is also good in academic and extra-curricular activities. Volume 4 mentions that she stands first in all subjects throughout the school. She secured first place in Japanese language, followed by Hayama in second place and Hachiman in third place, an order to which Hachiman referred to as unchanging. She also won a single match in judo competition as a substitute for Hayama Hayato in Hachiman team using her acrobatics skills. She can also sing and play guitar which is shown in Episode 12. Despite the fact that she doesn't like to stand in front of others. She is good at cooking and is capable of teaching others cooking, as is shown in episode 1 when she taught Yui how to make cookies, in the OVA when she cooked paella or when she taught others to make chocolate and cookies in episode 12 of season 2. Yukino is also good in musical instrument and capable of singing infront of a crowd which she normally hate to stand infront of. In Episode 12( adaptation of Volume 6) Yukino was shown to play a base and singing .In Drama C.D , it was mentioned that by Haruno that Yukino loves to play piano. History In Drama C.D, Yukino mentions that it snowed at the time of her birth, so her parents named her Yukino which literally means snow in japanese. Her family is on good terms with Hayato's family. Their families' relationship is not known by many in the school. In the past, Haruno would watch over both Hayama and Yukino, when both of their families were in business. It was also mentioned that the trio has been to the amusement park where Haruno would mess with them resulting in the fear of rides for Yukino. She studied with Hayama in an elementary school overseas (U.S.A in the Light novel). It was mentioned that in elementary school her indoor shoes was stolen from her about sixty times, but fifty of those times were done by girls in her class. Her upperclassmen harassed her frequently. All of this due to the fact that she is beautiful and famous, attracting unwanted attention from people. It was around the time during middle school when Yukino came back to Japan from overseas. She had to transfer into a random school, but all the girls in her class, or rather, all the girls of her school were desperate to drive her out. But none of them tried to prove themselves better than her, to whom Yukino refers as imbeciles. Boys who approached her, generally did so because of their harbored-feelings for her which began from the final year of her middle school. In light novel Yukino mentions that there were fellow peers whom she thought to be friends asked her for love advice, which Yukino describes as pretext of girls setting their boundary on male, so that other girls would be concious of it and anyone who croses the boundary will be excluded from the circle. Yukino recieved the same treatment of a theiving cat, even though she was on the recieving end of the confession leading to most gossip In Volume 7, Yukino describes her experience of being confessed by a boy in a girls point of view. Yukino states it to be a like a public humiliation and bothersome. She also adds on that it can be known in advance of who is going to confess, based on how noisy people are around you. The teasing and laughing are all things that you can hear. It is hinted that Yukino once experienced chain messages harassment, due to her fierce hatred towards those who perpetrated it. She even believes that those kind of people need to be eliminated, w''hich she claimed she did to the two perpetrators never fully introduced to the audience, Sagawa-san and Shimoda-san. Yukino was constantly bullied for her excellence which is mentioned throughout the series and also pointed out by Haruno at firework festival.Once Yukino compared the facial reaction of Yumiko in the teenis match to be similar to the ones who bullied her in the past. Hayama who was her classmate all the way from elementary school to the present was unable to solve her bullying problem. Hayama believes that if Hachiman was in the same school as them, things would have been different. In middle school, false rumors about Hayama and Yukino being a couple spread throughout the school causing a strain in their friendly relationship. According to Haruno, Yukino is mentioned to be relying on others more frequently in the past which is mentioned in Episode 11 of the second season.In light novel Haruno mentions that Yukino used to be a cry-baby in the past but Yukino denies it.Controversly in Episode 11 of season 1, When Minami went missing in times of closing ceremony of the sobhu high cultural festival, Haruno offered to help Yukino to buy time stating that, it was the first time Yukino asking for help But Yukino stated that she would just be indbted to Haruno and not a favour suprising her. It was mentioned by Haruno that in Episode 12 of season 2 that Yukino gave chocolate to Hayama in valentine's day in the past. But Hayama adds on that Yukino gave it to both Himself and Haruno. Yukino also able to explain why Hayama is relucuant to take any valentine cookies that in junior high, as it left an strained atmosphere after the valentine, indicating some unknown past. Plot Furthermore, it was Yukino's car that had hit Hachiman, from which he saved Yui's dog, on the first day of school. It was mentioned by Haruno that Yukino was in the back seat at the time of accident, but Yukino never speak of the incident to any others. It was mentioned that Yukino is as popular as Hayama and Yumiko in Sobu High School. Whatever the reason which is not shown to the audience, Yukino lives alone in an apartment bought by her father against her mother's disapproval She started preparing tea, cookies, cakes and purchase snacks for her club mates and distribute to them as well.Yukino chooses International Liberal art course as her future carrer path which indicates that she gives up in following her older sister's shadow. Haruno schemed to bring Yukino to their family's new year feast by holding Hachiman and Yui, who were out buying presents for Yukino's birthday. Yukino was hesitant to go with her mother but did so. This incident is witnessed by some one and resulted in a rumor of Yukino dating Hayato, who was with them along with Haruno to be in a family feast. Later, in Episodes 11 of season 2 (adaptation of Volume 11), she was trying to give Hachiman her handmade cookies but failed due to her nervouseness and also because of her awareness of Yui's feelings towards Hachiman. Addressed / Nick names : ''Yukinon by Yui Yuighama : Chibapedia, Yukipedia : Ice Cold Princess : Demon Superwoman by Hachiman Hikigaya Quotes *"People who don't work hard don't have the right to be envious of the people with talent. People fail because they don't understand the hard work necessary to be successful." Yukino to Yui *"I think it's important to challenge yourself. It helps make you a better person." Yukino to Hachiman *"Must I spell it out? That if you’re only capable of inhaling air and spitting it back out, then that air con over there is superior to you? In other words, I’m allowing you to pretend to be my boyfriend, just for today." Yukino to Hachiman *"You're in the same class and even she can't remember your face. Only you Hikigaya-kun." *"You simply feel you're being looked down upon because you're aware that you're inferior." Yukino to Yumiko *"As always, no one can beat you when it comes to underhanded methods." Yukino to Hachiman *"Nya~ Nya~ Nya~ Nya~" Yukino to Kamakarun (Hikigaya's pet house cat) Trivia *Yukino's given name is also in present in her family name. Four other characters share this characteristic: Yui, Saki, Rumi, and Meguri. * Yukino is the first and only person in the series to whom Hachiman officially tried to befriend, twice. *Part of her name "Yuki" in Japanese means "snow" probably in reference to her cold personality. *Her full name literally translates into 'the snow beneath the snow'. * She tasted her first ramen with Hachiman and Shizuka in Kyoto *She is scared of dogs. *She loves the character Pan-san to the extent of having an in-depth knowledge of the item and a year passport for the place where the item is usually bought. *She drinks tea in the volunteers club in a fancy porcelain cup with its own dish. *In many ways, both Hachiman and Yukino are similar: **Both of them were ostracized by their fellow classmates. **Both of them have experienced harassment of some sort. **Both of them at one point gave harsh criticism to someone (Sagami for Hachiman/Yumiko for Yukino), causing both of them to break down. **Both of them prefer to distance themselves from society, and have their own perception on them. * She is a cat-lover.She takes in things which are mostly related to cats which also include colouring books, picture book, etc.She is often seen reading a book with a black cat on its cover *Yukino Yukinoshita has won an award as Best Female Character Award at the 2015 NewType Awards held in Japan last October 10, 2015. However, her voice actress, Saori Hayami wa only nominated as Best Voice Actress. *It is widely theorized by fans that Hayato's "Yu" is her. At the summer camp, Hayato tried to talk with Hachiman about someone whose name started with Yu before being interrupted. Furthermore, he also mentioned that an unanonymous "she" is keeping an aye on Hachiman. It should be noted that they were once close friends. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sobu High School Category:Class 2J Category:Service Club Category:Yukinoshita Family